deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiger Mask VS Incineroar
Tiger Mask VS Incineroar 'is a What-If Death Battle featuring Tiger Mask from Tiger Mask (1968) and Incineroar from Pokemon Sun and Moon (2016). The idea was suggested by MetaCeejay97. Description ''Anime and video games collide! Which ferocious feline fighter will wrestle their way to victory? Interlude (Cue Invader) '''Boomstick: You know what the two greatest things in the world are? Wiz: World peace and Unity? Boomstick: No, you hippie. I'm talking about wrestling and cats! And these two make my dream come true. Tiger Mask, the heroic heel from Tiger Mask. Boy, that sweet repetition. Wiz: And Incineroar, the great infernal feline from Pokemon. I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win in a DEATH BATTLE. Tiger Mask (Cue Boys Be A Tiger) Wrestling. An ancient sport going back thousands of years, all the way back into the Bronze Age. Boomstick: Wiz, don't start with the boring-ass history lesson. Start with the badass mask-wearing Japanese dude. Wiz: Alright, fine. whilst the persona of Tiger Mask has had many iterations over the near-half a century of existence, today, we're looking at Naoto Date, the first ever Tiger Mask. (Cue Leni by Placebo) Boomstick: Date grew up in an orphanage. He spent his childhood alone and ignored. That was until a villainous organization called Tiger's Den adopted him and trained him to be an amazing wrestler, and he debuted under the name of the Yellow Devil. (Cue picture of Megaman's Yellow Devil) Boomstick: Ha, ha, ha. I wish. No, he was a heel who was massively hated in the United States, because kayfabe, until a young boy idolized him and wanted to be a villain himself. Oh, and the young boy grew up in the same orphanage that Date grew up in. Wiz: Fearing that the boy would grow up to do horrible things later in his life, Date became a face, left the Tiger's Cave, and scrapped the Yellow Devil persona in favor of a more iconic look: Tiger Mask. (Cue Go! Tiger Mask! ) Wiz: As Tiger Mask, Date feared for his life because Mister X, not to be confused with Professor X, kept sending out assassins, including other professional wrestlers, to try and kill him. This was because the Tiger's Den was betrayed. Boomstick: This was an arduous task, however, as Tiger Mask is one of the most talented wrestlers in history. He is strong and tough, with good speed to boot. It's no wonder that he survived against more threatening opponents. Also, he has a few hundred different ways to defeat anyone who comes across him. Wiz: He does have a weakness, however. He became a kind soul after he became a face, thus making him protective of other people's lives. This sort of thing ended up costing him his life when he saved a child from being run over by a car. Even so, he remains a legend among the greatest wrestlers in history, fictional or not. If his cards are correctly played, he could very well be the victor in this fight. Boomstick: Before we move on, did you know that Eddie Guerrero once played the Black Tiger as a persona whilst he wrestled in New Japan Pro-Wrestling? Wiz: No, Boomstick. I didn't. Incineroar (Cue Sun and Moon Pokemon Center Theme) Wiz: The Alola Region. One of the most idyllic places in the Pokeverse. Beautiful beaches, sprawling cities... Boomstick: Gang wars, secret corporations... Wiz: And, most of all, the Pokemon that live in these isles. When the Alolan citizens reaches the age of ten, they can become qualified to become a Pokemon Trainer. They have their choice of three Pokemon: The Grass-Type Rowlet, the Water-Type Popplio, or- (Cue Champion Gary Theme Metal Cover) Boomstick: THE MOTHERF*CKING FIRE-TYPE BADASS CAT LITTEN! Wiz: Calm down, Boomstick. Boomstick: Yeah. Sorry. Too excited for what's coming up. Wiz: ...alright, then. (Cue Battle! Wild Pokemon) Wiz: Litten evolves into Torracat, who then evolves into Incineroar, who will be fighting in today's battle. Incineroar, the Heel Pokemon, is a Fire/Dark-Type who, when not under the slave-like influence of the trainer, likes to moonlight as a wrestler. Boomstick: Not that it likes to be told around anyway considering that, and I quote the Pokemon Sun Pokedex, "This Pokémon has a violent, selfish disposition. If it's not in the mood to listen, it will ignore its Trainer's orders with complete nonchalance." This kitty is one cool badass, or smokin', should I say. Wiz: As a wrestler, his persona is a heel, hence why he is known as the "Heel" Pokemon, but in real life, he is a kind soul who just happens to kick ass, as he is immensely happy hen he is loved by his fans. On the inside, of course. Boomstick: But he is no slouch even when he isn't cold. (Cue comedic drums of irony) Boomstick: Being a Fire/Dark-Type, he is weak to four types, but resistant to six more and is immune from Psychic-Types altogether. While he has above average stats, the move he learns can be devastating. Roar can scare off opponents easily, while Fire Fang could give someone the Burned ailment, A.K.A. they end up on fire. Wiz: Cross Chop is immensely powerful, with a high critical hit ratio, and Lick renders the opponent temporarily paralyzed. Boomstick: But perhaps his greatest move is Darkest Lariat. This son of a bitch flat out ingnores status changes to Defense and Evasion, which, whilst bad if you just spammed Leer and Sweet Scent, but who uses THOSE moves anymore, any Pokemon with boosted Defense and Evasion must run for their lives! Wiz: Not quite, as it does not ignore stat-boosting moves that don't use stat stages, abilities like Sand Veil, and item effects like those of the Eviolite. Boomstick: Aww... Wiz: Also, ironically, despite being based off of wrestling, he is weak against Fighting-Type moves, as well as Ground, Rock, and Water-Type moves. Also, being both Dark and Fire, his own Defense is relatively poor. Boomstick: Not to mention his literal hotheadedness. He can get so angry that rationality becomes a foreign concept to him. A smarter enemy can anger him and then outsmart him, causing a loss. Wiz: Still, Incineroar remains one of the most fearsome Pokemon in the Alola Region. Strong, agile, and a good sportsman, he'll certainly be a good contender for this battle. ... Boomstick: Sorry, we would normally put in some sort of clip of a quote, but the Pokemon movie he's set to appear in hasn't been released yet, so... here's some memes. Wiz: We apologize for any inconveniences. (Cue meme compilation) Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, our combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE Cue arena and lights. The camera pans down to the ring with a massive crowd around it. John: Hello, New York! I'm John, she is Ophelia, and this is DBW in Madison Square Garden! Aida: Thank you, Jonathan. Next, two legendary wrestlers duke it out. The ever-incomparable champion of the world, Tiger Mask, will face newcomer Incineroar in the main event. The winner becomes the new champion of DEATH BATTLE, while the loser will die. John: Ain't that every match here? Aida: Indeed. I just recently turned a bug person into a pile of ash and threw his head into the sun. John: Jesus! Tiger Mask's intro plays. JonTron announces the contestants. JonTron: Ladies and gentlemen, this match is sent for one life and is for the DBW World Heavyweight Championship! Introducing the champion, from Tokyo, Japan, standing at 6'2" tall and weighing in at 198 lbs, he's the legendary Tiger Mask. Give it up for NAOTO DATE! The crowd cheers as Tiger Mask enters the ring. Aida: Tiger Mask there, entering the ring to a tremendous crowd. John: I wouldn't root for him if I were you. His opponent is much deadlier. The arena lights go out as red lights start up on the floor. JonTron: And his opponent, standing at 5'11" and weighing in at 183 lbs, Incineroar! The crowd is silent. Aida: Well, it seems like the crowd is suddenly dead. John: Don't worry, they'll warm up to him soon enough. Incineroar enters the ring and thrusts, causing fire to come out of his belt. The crowd suddenly cheers. Aida: Whoa. John: Told ya. Tiger Mask and Incineroar size each other up. Incineroar spits at Tiger Mask, but the spit is wiped off. They take their corners, whilst the referee takes Tiger Mask's belt. The bell rings. FIGHT! Tiger Mask and Incineroar lock each other's arms and Incineroar puts Tiger Mask in a headlock to go into a Sleeper Suplex. Aida: Oof! Incineroar hits the Sleeper Suplex, and Tiger Mask is down already. Wait, Incineroar is getting into one of the corners! Incineroar walks to a corner of the ring and taunts Tiger Mask. Tiger Mask gets up. Aida: No, Naoto! Don't stand up! John: Oh, he's standing up! Tiger Mask stands up, but gets hit by Incineroar's Darkest Lariat, rendering Tiger Mask unconscious. John: THE DARKEST LARIAT HAS JUST BEEN CONNECTED! THE TIGER MASK IS DOWN! Aida: I wouldn't bet on Tiger Mask being dead yet. John: How'd you explain that? Incineroar goes to the top rope and crosses his arms. He jumps high and crashes into Tiger Mask. Dust fills up the arena. Aida: What's going on, John?! John: The Cross Chop happened. Now, let's see the dust rise. The dust goes away and Incineroar is standing over Tiger Mask's body. Tiger Mask is dead. The crowd gasps. Aida: Oh. My. Me. JonTron and the referee come up into the ring. JonTron: And the winner of this DEATH BATTLE, and NEW DBW World Heavyweight Champion, INCINEROAR! The crowd howls in bloodthirsty joy. Aida: You were right after all. The crowd DID warm up to him. John: Why, thank you. Aida: I'm Ophelia Sarkissian. John: And I'm John Cena. Aida: And we bid you farewell. Post-Fight K.O.! (Cue Sun and Moon Champion Battle Music) Boomstick: Well, that cat ain't purring no more. Wiz: This... was easily the most one-sided DEATH BATTLE in history, let's be frank. Sure, Tiger Mask is a great wrestler, but he is just a man. Incineroar is on another level altogether. I don't have to explain why this was one-sided. Boomstick: But you have to. People need to know why.# Wiz: Fine. While Tiger Mask is certainly more endurant and more experienced in his craft, his speed and strength pale in comparison to Incineroar. Tiger Mask can lift approximately twice his own weight, whilst Incineroar can, being based off a tiger, kill predators twice as large as him. Boomstick: And he helped to defeat an evil jellyfish goddess. Wiz: There's NO way Tiger Mask could have won. Boomstick: Well, I'm bored. Wanna go get a drink? Wiz: Sure, why not? Boomstick: The winner is Incineroar. ' ' Strengths and Weaknesses Next Time on DEATH BATTLE Music box rendition of Your Best Friend plays as we see the back of Flowey. He turns around and smiles visciously. The lights go out. NEXT TIME: Flowey VS Audrey II Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:MetaCeejay97 Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017